Fake Smile
by JustCallMe-SebastiansWife
Summary: Allen has decided to join the Noah's in exchange for his friends safety...How will Kanda react to this?


it was a cold night..Allen had gone for a walk in the woods, he needed to think. To be alone. He found a beautiful clearing and decided to sit under a tree there. He sat there and closed hiss eyes...Thinking about what he was going to do from now on...

"Boy" he heard, he opened his eyes and found a smiling tyki

"Tyki...what are you doing here?" Allen asked not even bothering to get up

"I came to make a deal with you"

"Deal?"

"If you want to keep your friends alive you'll have to come with us"

"What? Why would i?"

"if you don't..well send hundred level fours to the dark order..not even they can handle that.."

"Why would you do that?" Allen asked already knowing the answer

"Because we want you..14th" Allen's chest hurt hearing these words..he processed what he just heard in his head. If he refused everybody would get seriously hurt, even dead..and it would all be his fault. He didn't want that. He had decided to protect everybody..even if it meant betrayal..

"give me one day..let me see them one last time..after that im all yours"

"mmm.. well to show you im not THAT bad and that I DO care for you..all right..one day"

"thanks.."

"I want you here tomorrow past midnight..tray not to be late" tyki said smiling

…

The next day allen acted as if nothing had happened.

He walked to the cafeteria and ordered a bunch of random food, then sat at his usual table.

A couple of minutes later he was joined by kanda .. his lover. It pained allen that this would be his last day with the person he loved the most, but he had to be strong, this was for the best.

"your quiet today moyashi" kanda sand while separating his chopsticks.

"eh really?"

"are you ok?"

"of course I am!"

Allen said smiling. Everyone in the dark order knew that they were dating, and they were fine with it.

"moooyaashii~!" lavi sang and hugged the white haired boy

Kanda glared at him

"ooi usagi better get your hands off my things"

"yu-chan! Don't be an egoist"

"lavi you'll just make kanda mad, let go of allen" lenalee said while sitting down

Lavi gave allen a kiss on the cheek before letting go

Kanda gave him the death glare

"don't give me more reasons to punch you"

"aww, scary" lavi sang, then went to get his food

Allen chuckled, he was going to miss these playful fights

Later that day he helped as much as he could, he talked as much as he could.

Night time had come, allen decided to go to see kanda one last time, opening his drawer he got out a silver cross he planned to give it to his lover on his birthday , but things don't always go as planned.

He gave kandas door a soft knock. It took a couple of minutes for the samurai to open it.

"moyashi?"

"may I come in kanda?"

"sure" the older teen said opening the door more so allen could get in.

"what bring you here today?"

"what, cant I come see my lover once in a while?" allen said while sitting on kandas bed

Kanda smiled walked to his bed and kissed his miyashi

"of course you can"

"kanda.." allen whispered

"yes?"

"I love you" he said and put one hand on kandas cheek

"I love you and I always will" he gave the samurai a light kiss.

"whats with this all of a sudden moyashi? Its like your saying goodbye or something"

"eh? Why would I do that BaKanda, its not like I plan on going anywhere"

"true enough"

"oh yeah..the other day I went shopping with lenalee and bought you something"

Allen got the cross out of his pocket and showed it to kanda

"I thought it would suit you" kanda smiled

"its nice, I like it, put it on me" he said while lifting his hair that was untied

Allen did as he was told.

"there.."

Kanda kissed the cursed boy

"thank you allen." He said smiling " ill treasure it"

Kandas face moved closer until their lips locked, he pussed his tounge in .Both their tongues connected, kanda rapidly dominated the younger boys mouth.

"k-kanda"

the samurai started to undress allen ,he took of his coat, then started unbottning his shirt, bit by bit exposing that soft skin of his ,he moved his lips down, kissing his lovers jaw, then his neck which he left a bite continued down on to his chest..

"k-kanda..nnhg.." allen moaned

Kanda grinned and started to suck on allens now hard nipples

"aaahh.."

With his hands he unbuttoned allens pants, and took them off, reviling blue boxers.

His mouth continued down kissing on random places.

Once his mouth bumped with the elastic of allens boxers, they were gone in less then a second..Reviling the moyashis hard-on, kanda grinned

He kissed the tip of it, and shove it in to his mouth. He started sucking on it.

"aahh..k-kanda..nghh"

He pulled it out and then back in.

"k-kandaa.."

He repeated the action a couple of times.

"moyashi.."

He opened the drawer and got a plastic bottle, took the tap of with his teeth and poured the continents on his hands..

"ready moyashi?" allen nodded

Kanda spread allens legs more and slowly put one finger in

"aaahh.."

With the other hand kanda took Allen's toobbing erection, moving his hand up and down.

Making sure allen was no t In pain kanda put another finger in.

"aahh..k-kanda..i want y-ou.."

"want me were?" kanda asked

"i-inside-e..m-e.."kanda smirked

He took his fingers out and unzipped his pants getting out his manhood. He positioned himself, placing his penis on allens ass.

"ready moyashi?"

"yeah.."

Kanda began to enter , slowly not wanting his moyashi to be in to much pain.

"aaahh"

Once in he began to thurts slowly, bit by bit getting faster and faster.

"k-kandaa!..more..aahh" allen moaned

Kanda kept thursting, he leaned in and kissed his lover

"moyashi..i love you"

Both the teens came together.

Allen had carefully gotten off the bed, not wanting to wake kanda, because that would be problematic.

He got dressed, and before leaving gave his lover a last kiss on the lips

"I love you kanda..always remember that.."

Tears began to fall, he wiped them off and left the room. It wasn't difficult to leave the dark order, all he had to do was say he was going to go camp in the woods, that was how much they trusted him..in broke his heart that they trusted him that much. He made his way to the woods..to that beautiful clearing he liked so much. There waiting for him was tyki.

"your late boy..but your hear so it doesn't matter" he said smiling

"yeah..just like I promised I'm all yours"

"now now no need to be sad..were not that bad of company..i promise you you will get to like us.."

"heh..you really think that?..i doubt it.."

"you'll see you'll see" tyki said an put an arm around Allen's shoulders

…

The next day at the order..

Komui had gathered lenalee,lavi,kanda and crowley

"why the fuck are we here komui?" asked kanda irritated that was already pissed that when he woke up allen was no were to be found.

"its important please be patient"

"che"

After a couple of minutes komui said

"Allen-kun is now with the noah"

There was a moment of silence.

"what?" lenalee asked "what do you mean onii-san?"

"that last night around 3:00 allen-kun left the dark order walked toward the woods and met up with a noah"

"how do you know all this komui? Then why the hell didn't you stop him? That doesn't make sense! He went on his own free will?" said lavi irritated

" the golem returned.." said komui " he recorded their conversations.."

"then let us see it.." kanda growled

Kamui told the timicampi to show them.

As the images past, kanda got more and more mad.' He's more stupid that I though'

When it finished, kanda got up without a word and left, ignoring the other calling for him.

He was really pissed right now. He left the order and went to the woods that his lover had gone throw..he eventually found that clearing that allen had been in.

"what happened to not going anywhere?" kanda said, as he sat down by a nearby tree

"I love you and I always will" whispered kandaa "had a secret meaning to it huh?"

He got out the cross his moyashi had gave him

"you stupid idiot" he said clenching to the cross " did you not consider how I would feel?"

Tears starting to roll down kandas cheeks.."you really are stupid"


End file.
